1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan module with a mounting device for a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, electronic devices, such as computers, generate more heat during operation than previously. The heat needs to be dissipated as quickly as possible. A common method for dissipating the heat is to use a fan to generate airflow to dissipate heat from a computer. Usually, the fan is fixed in a mounting device to form a fan module to be installed in the computer. However, different heights of fans require different mounting devices, with no single mounting device adaptable to such variations.